


Simple Motions

by IroncladValkyrie



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IroncladValkyrie/pseuds/IroncladValkyrie
Summary: Alucard has the strangest of ideas when it comes to presents. PWP.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Remember how people once said that they really liked how I focused more on feelings than on physicality? Well, I took that as a challenge and forced myself to be graphic. Because you only live once.
> 
> Femslash that is not really femslash, with Alucard’s pronouns kept as masculine. Not sure who this will appeal to, if anyone but… enjoy.  
> Reused the birthday premise but it is in no way related to my other fanfics. It is again Integra's birthday month so it is very appropriate that I post.
> 
>  
> 
> The title is based off T.A.T.U.’s song Prostye Dvizheniya  because that is what I listen to on repeat while writing smut and can never come up with titles.

 

 

 

Integra thought she had woken up screaming, yet when she sat up her mouth was barely open and her room was in silence. Nevertheless, the contained scream lingered in her mind and hurt her chest long after she had come to her senses.

She was still shaking and felt cold, probably a side effect of having sweated during whatever nightmare she had experienced, and so she pulled an additional blanket from the bottom of her bed up to her chin.  
  
She tended to have bad dreams in dates such as these. Holidays, birthdays... It had occurred to her that maybe it had something to do with those being occasions in which you were supposed to be surrounded by family, but she had pushed aside those thoughts. It was not that she  felt that she was above those feelings; just that she found it useless to think of them as long as they did not disturb her work.

She could hear the autumn wind outside her window, indicating the end of warmth and the start of the extended season that was London's winter. The Hellsing heiress  turned again in her bed, hoping that a change in position would help her reach the sleep she so desired. It was probably just that she had gone to bed much earlier that evening and her mind was still working as if she had another twenty forms to read through before getting to bed. To lose sleep over the turning of her own age was one of those useless sentiments. To someone like her, age meant very little. She had been the Director of one of the most powerful organizations under the British crown ' s command, had been knighted, and had held a gun to her own uncle before turning thirteen. The laws of the land regarding age limitations rarely applied to her, and either Walter or Alucard, who enjoyed playing her part of adult guardian far too often, had allowed her to drive long before others her age. Again, pointless to dwell on it.

She sighed and turned on the bed one more time. Sleep might be elusive, but it did always eventually come…She had not even had time to fully shut her mind down when her eyes snapped wide open once more and her skin prickled in apprehension.

She would have reached for the gun on her bedside table, but it took her no time to know who was the one invading her bedroom. It always started with a sort of change in the vibration of the room. She did not know whether it was what everyone felt or if it had something to do with the bond that tied him to her blood. She almost felt a sense of relief, as if her earlier uneasiness had suddenly become justified. It was _not_ in her head; something dark and slithering was indeed near.

She felt a chill on her feet, as if a current of air had managed to slip under her covers, and retracted her legs back as she stretched her hand out to feel for her glasses on the nightstand.

The details surrounding her bed came into focus when she put them on, and she noticed that the darkness of the room deepened into something darker than pure black in the area around the edge of her bed, almost swallowing the white of her sheets.

The shadows danced in the air until they finally took the shape of an animal. Was it a panther?  No, a hound, a giant, evanescent hound with dozens of red eyes glowing in the darkness.  
Integra just sighed, accustomed as she was to these displays.   
"What do you want, Servant? It better be important for you to have entered my room without my permission."   
The hound laughed, though the sound came from somewhere it its midst and not its jaws. The pupils titillated like red stars in synch with the laughter, before the image of the dog retreated and Integra saw a pair of gloved hands protruding from the darkness, followed by arms wearing a white jacket. She blinked a couple of times to make sure she was seeing right. It almost looked like many of his other appearances, a pair of red eyes under a mane of black hair, until she noticed that he looked entirely different. The creature crawling on the bed was noticeably shorter than what Alucard usually looked like, and with a smaller frame. She couldn't help but notice the small swells of breasts under the white jacket and the wider hips clad in matching white pants.   
She had seen this form before, in old photographs in which his father was still a healthy man and Walter was merely a child. A child assassin, but a child. And in those pictures there was always a girl who looked ambiguously between a teenager and a prepubescent child, and it had not taken her too long to figure out who it was. Same eyes, same cocky smile.   
It was this very same image that now crawled in all fours up to her in bed, though she could tell it was more of a woman than a girl, somewhere closer to her own age.   
"You always spoil the surprise, Master." The voice sounded undoubtedly like Alucard's, still containing that deep, dark note to it that indicated that its owner could not be human, yet somewhat more feminine without being high pitched.   
He had delicate features, a small, upwards nose, and lips that made him look like an old-fashioned porcelain doll. Integra could not help but feel satisfied herself at the work he had done. One thing was easy to identify in him, still; the crimson eyes that shone under almost impossibly long eyelashes, and the fangs that he had not bothered to conceal. She could just imagine how many men, and women, had fallen prey to the charm.

“I see no surprise here” She propped herself up on her elbows and against her pillows. Alucard or not, lying flat with a vampire moving towards you was a stupid idea.”You are just doing what you do every evening, getting on my nerves, but as a female.”

Alucard smiled again and Integra found herself captivated by it. The grin contained the same sprinkle of madness that it did when he smiled in his other forms, but she suspected that he had put special attention on how he had shaped the lips. Pinkish, soft, succulent… She saw him forming the words before she even looked up at him again.

"But it _is_ a surprise-worthy occasion. As of about an hour ago, it has become your 18th birthday. How could I let such thing pass?"

"By waiting until tomorrow morning like everyone else?" **  
** He chuckled, and the sound was more pleasant as a woman, yet still held enough darkness to make her skin crawl. Alucard moved further up until he was at her level, then turned to have his back against the pillows himself in a casual manner, ignoring the fact that there had been no such an invitation from her. Integra instinctively shifted away from him but remained sitting.

"The gift I have for my dear Master is not such which can be shared in front of others in broad daylight."

No, not this again...

"If you are talking about drinking my blood then forget it. And how would that be a gift to me anyway?"

Alucard smiled, giggling softly, and shook his head. The hair of his bangs dangled graciously in front of his face for a moment and went back to its perfect order in a way that would have been impossible for a human. Was he being even more vain than usual in this form, or at least consciously so?

"My gift to you tonight is this." He stood on his knees and theatrically signaled at his body with his hands. Integra felt a strange mixture of horror and apprehension run through her body instead of the fury she was expecting.

"What?! Who do you think you are,  coming to me with such an lewd proposition?!"

He laughed one more time, throwing his head back, and in a horrifying instant Integra noticed that the sound was actually _pleasant_ . "What a naughty mind you have, Sir Hellsing!", he leaned down towards her and stared into her eyes, effectively pinning her down with his gaze. She had learned over the years that fidgeting could only make matters worse, so she held her place even if she still felt a tremor inside." What I am offering to you is merely my _company_."

Integra exhaled, trying not to show how relieved she was. Relieved, yet still puzzled. "And how would this be any different from your constant presence? You are around me even when I do not ask you to."

Alucard moved his hands to start unbuttoning his jacket, and she felt the tension rise again. Why was he even doing this, when he could wish the piece of clothing away with his mind? When done, he slipped out of it and let it fall on the side of the bed, then flopped onto the mattress once more. This time he laid on his side, face resting on his hands, posing. It was affected and could not possibly be comfortable; it was more as if he was imitating something he had seen women do.

“ You have always lived among men, both human and inhuman. Men of war, at that. And while I would not dare have my Master be any other way, I am curious to know if you do not miss the company of other women, or at least of people not involved in the secret world we are in. I am fortunate enough that I can offer you a glimpse of this, at least for one evening.” His eyes shone again with a swirling motion that did not follow that of the moonlight that came into the room.

“It is both puzzling and insulting that you would think that women talk much differently than men, and that I would wish for whatever idea of it you have. Besides, what do you know about it?”

“I have done things in the years before your grandfather found me that are not recorded in his journals.” His casual shrug at his own words offset a remark that could have had a dark tone otherwise. Integra could feel the tension leaving her as she started getting used to talking to Alucard normally once more. When he spoke honestly, not attempting to convince her of this dumb idea of his, the conversation flew much smoother. Why wouldn't it? Time spent with him was the norm in her life, after all.

“I remain unconvinced.”

He sighed. “You have missed much of what would be normal developmental milestones for any human, or you were rushed through  them due to your circumstances, Master. Even if only for a night, I want to offer you a glimpse of normalcy.”

“By changing into a woman and entering my room in shadows? You have one strange concept of normal, Alucard.”

He chuckled and lowered his eyes. “That is a good point.” The small gesture and tone made something tug at her chest and warmth spread from there and traveled lower. She found him _endearing._ She dismissed it as having to do with this particular visage. She sighed in a resigned fashion and made space for him to lay next to her at a proper distance, an invitation that the vampire took with glee and made himself comfortable on her pillows. She noticed he had taken his boots off and was actually barefoot over the sheets. Well, at least there were some manners left in him.

“I have always known you to be theatrical, Alucard, but, truly, this is a bit much.” She made a visual assessment of the female in front of her and tried to hide an amused grin.

He smiled with a somewhat apologetic expression not devoid of mirth and shrugged his shoulders. “A good Servant must do anything for his Master.”  
She still was not sure of what he was trying to do, but she allowed him. She was not a stranger to his whimsical, often mischievous, antics, and, while bothersome, they did break her routine from time to time.

This, however, was something else. He had always pushed boundaries, she had even seen him and his shadows lurking around in her bedroom, but he had never dare stay with her or take a spot on her bed. She was not scared, although she should have been, but having him around when not distracted by her work always brought a certain feeling of uneasiness, as if the room had suddenly become too crowded and there were too many unsaid words hanging between them.  
It was so peculiar still, that she felt both the most antsy and the most comfortable around the same creature. The most appalling thing of all was how it was a pleasant type of restlessness and she looked forward to his waking hours, when he would appear in her office without her having to summon him and accept the fact that she wished for his presence. She must have been doomed to have the strangest of relationships…

She took another look at the vampire, trying not to let him see the curiosity in her gaze and she felt it again, the tension that she had felt between growing year after year was still present, only slightly assuaged by his appearance. Had that really been mutual tension growing, or just her own awareness of it? She had always perceived him to be alluring, although she prided herself in not being swayed by something so superfluous as a vampire’s tricks. In his usual form, he could not have been called handsome in the most conventional way, most of his charm coming from his demeanor. Not that she had thought about it, but… The problem lay in the fact that she realized the form that was in front of her was beautiful in every acceptation of the word and he had to know it, and so he was acting even more coy than usual.

She stopped her thoughts abruptly when she ran into his gaze and his knowing smile. She averted her eyes awkwardly at first only to think about it again and look piercingly into his own with her characteristic stubbornness. Enough. She would allow some things, but not to become flustered by this nonsense. If he wanted to stay it would be fine as long as it was on her own terms. And who was there to reprimand her? It was her birthday after all, and she could take some time of her night to spend as she wished. Even if it meant spending it in the company of the house vampire… Oh, damn it all to hell, she was _fond_ of the damned creature and she was glad to have someone distract her from that nightmare that was already starting to feel far removed from the present.

She agreed to have him in her bedroom as a woman, and decided to just break the uncomfortable silence. “Anyway, vampire, what was all that prattle you were going on about earlier?”

His voice did not hide its contentment at having been allowed on his Master’s bed, “Hm? About it being your birthday or about the present?”

She sighed, annoyed with his games. “No, that whole nonsense about taking this… this form and about women, Alucard.”

He looked up at the ceiling as if he were deep in thought, even bringing his index finger to his chin to emphasize it, as if he needed to look any more artificial… He finally answered and directed his gaze back at her face.

“"Perhaps I feel somewhat responsible for your lack of companionship from others your age all these years, and the experiences that would have come with it.”

“I have been the director of Hellsing since I was twelve years old. I do not lack experiences.”

“Oh, really?” He teased, that now familiar flutter of eyelashes, and leaned in closer to her. “What about relationships, Master?”

“What about them?” This time she had to fight hard against the urge to move away from him. Move _where_ , she did not know, since she was under a much stronger being. Her only option would have been to order him away, but she could not bring herself to. Had it been easier when he had possessed a male form? Or was it that she had never allowed him to get this close before?

Alucard had been studying her reactions, choosing his words carefully and dropping them as precisely as arrows. “Maybe I did not express myself clearly, Master. I said ‘relationships’, but I am not talking romance, or at least not directly.”

This was it: her growing uncomfortable with the topic to the point of blushing. Truth be told, he had not expected to get this far into his plan, but he was not going to waste a moment. As soon as her lips parted to give him a reply, he went on talking in a soft murmur. “I do not think you have ever held hands with anyone, much less kissed someone. Not on the lips.” He formed the last words carefully, emphasizing each syllable.

“You speak so certainly, what could you know?” Although her words were aggrieved, she kept the volume of her voice hushed in the same manner that Alucard was speaking to her. She noticed, exasperated, that he had succeeded in setting the tone of the conversation and it felt strangely soothing, but not unfamiliar. She had, after all, spent countless evenings talking to her Servant, albeit not about these matters or in such an intimate setting. She did not make any attempts to raise her voice, and only whispered again “What could you know of what I did before I rose you from your slumber? I was not always the Hellsing director.”

The vampire smiled, fangs protruding over his bottom lip. Integra found herself admiring their apparent softness once more, until she felt his hands reach for hers. He only held her fingers between his palms, but she instinctively tried to pull away to no avail. He was not grabbing her harshly, only enough to stop her.

“That tells me enough, my Master. You recoil from touch in a way only the inexperienced would.”

The words stung her, “Perhaps I do because this is _inhuman_ touch, Alucard.”

She thought she saw something akin to sadness flash in his eyes, but it went away too fast for her to be sure it was not her imagination. He answered in a much calmer voice, devoid of the previous coyness. “And I would not pretend to be human. I have more respect for you than that. No,” he brought his hand up to his lips and tugged at the fabric of his glove with his teeth in a swift movement until it slid off him. Although now freed, she still did not move. In fact, she settled closer to him, admiring the seal engraved into the pale skin of his hand. “ I am a monster and nothing more, you know that well. Yet, touch is still _touch_.”

He was about to cross the inches between their faces to caress her cheek, but she stopped him by grabbing his own hand .

Silence ensued as Alucard waited to know if she was going to have him ordered out of the bedroom. Instead, she pulled at his hand, forcing its back to her so she could examine the seal again.

“If there will be any touching, it will be my doing.” She released him only to start touching his fingers with her own fingertips as she pushed the sheets off herself with her other hand. Alucard sighed audibly at her caress as she started moving lower and tracing the seal on his skin. It was both a magical marking and a noticeable scar on the white, otherwise untarnished surface of his flesh. She suddenly realized that she had never seen his hands before, and she had quickly gone from looking to touching him... But she felt no different. She tried finding a logical explanation to her own behavior. Didn't the Hellsing seal show in itself that Alucard was hers? She wanted to believe that touching him was nothing but an extension of her control over him. Alucard remained unusually quiet while she repeated the action on the back of his other hand, then extended her fingers to touch the soft skin of his inner wrists under the cuffs. She was startled by her own heavy sigh in the stillness of the bedroom and she realized her hands were shaking. With a frown, she moved her gaze to his face, halfway expecting to find a mocking expression waiting for her. He was only smiling, recognizable crimson eyes again peeking from under his bangs and studying her actions.

She froze, unsure of what to do next, so he brought her hand up to his lips and gave a chaste kiss to the tip of her index finger. When she did not protest, he moved onto the next digit. She did not notice that she was not breathing until she gasped when he kissed the palm of her hand, lingering there. Years of touching everything and everyone only through gloves came forward in her mind, and she suddenly felt much too self-aware for her own comfort.

Feeling her uneasiness, he let go of her hand, only to have her grab it back in a strong hold with an unreadable expression on her flushed face. He let her do as she pleased, both glad and skeptical about the fact that he had not been pushed away yet. Had his change made a difference or was it just a matter of time? He did not truly mind either way; he was where he wanted and he almost purred at her touch, which she only bestowed upon him in the rarest of occasions.

With a small blush tainting her cheeks, she brought his hand with hers and laid her head on her pillow. She was pleased, but troubled at the comfort she found in his touch. She knew the vampire savored any brush of her gloved fingertips that she had ever given him, however small, after he had completed a task, but she had so far refused to acknowledge that she might enjoy those occasions just as much as he did. And now she wanted this to go on.

She spoke, but she sounded a lot less self-assured that she had expected to. “I have touched you, I have not run away.”

Alucard succeeded in suppressing a chuckle. What was she trying to prove? That she was not afraid? “You have not.” He did not move an inch closer to her, no matter how much he wished to have her touch him more. “So, Integra, my Master, what will you do now?What of your gift?  What do you wish for?”

His questions hang heavily in the air until she was forced to acknowledge them. She closed her eyes to collect her thoughts, then moved closer to him until there was nothing between them but her own folded hands.

“What do I wish for… “ He only nodded, a barely perceptible movement, as he waited for her in silent anticipation. “What, I wonder” She reached out with one hand and twirled one of the tendrils of his hair between her fingers, moving up towards his ear. She both moved and pulled him towards her until the tip of her nose brushed his cheek. His eyes widened and he had to vigorously focus on not moving, remaining like the still doll he so resembled, until her lips finally touched his skin in a fluttering kiss.

It could not have lasted more than a second, but he barely had time to register the lack of contact before she placed another kiss only inches away from where his skin was still warm from the previous one. He closed his eyes and hesitantly knotted his fingers in the  fabric of her shirt when she leaned in enough to touch with it, like a ghost of the real warmth of her body, and she continued moving. She lifted her hands to his shoulders and tapped them with her fingertips lightly, much like the rest of her touch. Her hot breath made his skin prickle in a manner far too human for his condition. She laid soft, lingering kisses along his jaw and he responded to them by kissing her cheeks as they passed by his lips.

It was a dangerous game. She was touching all of his face with her lips, but avoided his own, pretending that there was an invisible line that separated what forms of physical affection were acceptable from which that were not. He only responded with his kisses following her lead, not wanting to press so hard as to scare her, but after some moments of the same pattern being repeated he spoke,

“Will you not let me kiss you?” He surprised himself when the words left his mouth. He had not expected to ask her that and disturb the fragile balance on which her kisses depended. However, if he had already let longing get the best of him...

“What?” she had intended for her voice to come out angry, but all she mustered was a whisper that soon turned into a gasp when he pressed his lips to the spot on her neck right under her earlobe.

He decided to push his luck.

“Would you not bestow me the honor of being my Master’s first?”

This time she froze in her ministrations and the fingers that had been exploring him over the clothes turned their caress into a firm grip. As much as he could easily read her mind, her thoughts were too muddled and racing for him to make any sense of them. He looked at her and waited for her answer, afraid that if he pried too much she would sense him and her struggle would turn into anger.

She scrutinized him, still unsure of how to proceed. Was moving her lips mere inches and placing them over his any more of a transgression than what she was already doing? She was in bed with the vampire that her grandfather had tamed, skin flushed from contact. And she still felt no guilt about it, which made her more wary.

“I forbid you to use any of your vampire tricks on me.” It was not an answer, and she was well aware that she was eluding providing one.

“I am not.” She was about to respond, but he continued, “You know I cannot disobey a direct order from you, nor lie to you.”

He was right and she hated to admit it. In the dim light of her bedroom, bodies nestled against the soft mattress, it seemed useless to throw a fit and deny the obvious. There were no mental tricks at play here other that the attractive body that he had devised. The attraction, the _curiosity_ , was there and it was all her own.

And why should she not admire that beauty? Skin soft and quickly to yield under her fingers, lips that appeared ready to steal her breath away with a perfection that no human woman, or man, would ever accomplish? Alucard, looking like this, was indeed the best possible candidate to give her her first taste of a kiss. Whether she would ever want another, that was another issue entirely.  
She pressed her thumb on Alucard's plump bottom lip. Apart from them being slightly colder than her, this felt real, and alluring.

“Fine.” She did her best to put on a professional face, given the situation she was in. “You may kiss me, and you better make it worth it.”  
He grinned like a Cheshire cat, betraying the unassuming mask he had been wearing. He nuzzled her nose with his playfully before kissing her. Inexperienced as she was, she let him rest his lips on hers without moving, for once letting her servant guide. She had expected him to be forceful, brutish, even, but instead she found herself being kissed gently. He placed a hand in her shoulder to steady himself, and brought the other one to cup her cheek. The kiss was almost innocent, lips brushing against each other but barely sliding with the little moisture hers had. The whole situation suddenly made her angry  What was he playing at? The fantasy of young innocence and chastity was a lie in which she did not intend to take part. They were not female equals caught up in a moment of thirst; she was the commander of Hellsing and she was kissing the centuries-old Dracula himself, even if disguised as a woman. There was nothing innocent and pure in this. She separated her face from his just enough to whisper through gritted teeth,   
"Alucard, if I had wanted a peck on the lips any of those stupid boys at the royal events would have sufficed."

He frowned at the comment and seemed about to say something, but she grunted and tentatively ran her tongue along the top of his bottom lip until he complied and parted them. She could taste blood in his mouth, but it was only faint and, to her surprise, not a deterrent. She leaned further into him and tilted her head to deepen the kiss and he helped her by doing the same, finally starting to kiss her back. She felt a chill run down her spine when he joined her and moved his mouth on her with the same impatience that was guiding her actions. His tongue met hers and her hands grasped him and twisted harshly on his arms as the sensation made chills run down her spine.

No, she would not be satisfied with only one kiss.

There was something raw in having her tongue touch his, and she was surprised at how painfully good it felt. Her whole body seemed lighter, all her energy devoted to this kiss, while at the same time heavy with desire. It was just so _easy_ to mold her mouth to his, her body between his slim limbs and her own caging him.

Before she could lose herself any further, she opened her eyes. Her heavy-lidded gaze was met with his own smoldering one. Crimson eyes like liquid fire, intensely observing her face in what appeared like a trance. Those were Alucard's eyes, nevermind what the rest of his body looked like. If she had expected that seeing this would stop her from what she was doing, she had been wrong. They continued kissing fervently, and their locked gazes only made the feeling of tightness inside her own clothing intensify.

She finally separated her lips from his to breathe and a trail of saliva followed her until Alucard cut it with a swift movement of his tongue.

_Fuck._ How could something disgusting as that turn erotic? Her eyes fixated on Alucard’s lips, now wet from kissing her, and the sight made her aware of how swollen her own felt, swollen yet aching to come in touch with his again. She launched forward and captured her servant into another fiery kiss, and his colder lips calmed the heat on hers for an instant before the exchange progressed and the burning sensation spread throughout her body once more.

She laid down further onto her pillows and brought the vampire down with her. How much she could get away with without truly crossing a line? Kissing was one thing, but where did the difference lay in this case? She might have been inexperienced with intimacy, but she was not unfamiliar with her own body’s needs. The flashing idea of bringing herself to orgasm without him knowing crossed her mind, and she both blushed from the shame of such a dirty thought and whimpered into his mouth. It could be so simple, if she could press her thighs together enough, and just let this seductive creature keep kissing her this way… she involuntarily clenched her inner muscles at the thought, and had to bite her vampire’s lip in order not to cry out. This was unbearable, in the most delectable way possible...

Cold hands reached under the hem of her pajama pants, settling dangerously on the lower part of her hips. She gasped against his lips and halted the kiss, but she did not push him away, reluctant to break the warm haven of their entwined limbs. She soon resumed kissing him, eyes shut tightly this time as she attempted to forget that he was getting too close to crossing that very same invisible line with those nimble fingers. She was annoyed when she had to stop because he had started pushing her clothing down.

She did her best to sound threatening

"Do you want me to call Walter?"  
"You do not _want_ to call him."   
She could not find an appropriate response to that. He went on smiling and took advantage of her silence to  move one hand to her front and start undoing the satin ribbon that was the only thing keeping her pajama bottoms in place.   
“What are you doing?” She kept talking, but did nothing to stop him. Her hips rose slightly to meet his touch, and she had to fight her own body’s instinct to give in completely.

“You know what I am trying to do.”He moved his lips to her ear and the hair of his bangs tickled the side of her face. His voice was smooth and laced with feminine charm when he spoke again. “Should I say it out loud for you, Master?”

She blushed so hard that she felt the heat rise to her cheeks and was sure the vampire could feel it as well. “N-No need to do that.” She gulped and tried to focus. The pattern of attempting control only to lose it again that night was becoming exhausting in and of itself. “Why did you come looking like this?”

He was quick to move again and steal what little air she had in her lungs in another kiss. She did not even protest the tender but passionate gesture or the way his other hand caressed the side of her face. When he pulled away, he had that goddamned mischievous smile on his lips again. Lips that she knew well to be soft, and wet, and…

“Are you going to tell me that you do not enjoy this, Integra? Is it not nice?” How she wanted to slap the smug expression off that pretty face... Because, no matter how she thought about it, this was a beautiful creature pressing her, _his_ , body tightly against her own, a body that had been created with seduction in mind. His right hand moved back to the lower half of her body. "It is not unheard of for girls to explore with one another."

She had to roll her eyes even as she panted and made a pathetic attempt at pretending to move his hand away. “Spare me your sick fantasies, Alucard. You are not a girl, not even a woman. And I-” His fingertips made a swift line under her navel and made her skin break into goosebumps up to her chest and she had to bite back a moan. Moaning would have _definitely_ weakened her point. “-I am not going to pretend to be some schoolgirl having a furtive rendezvous with one of her classmates, if that is the scene you have imagined as a fantasy.”

He chuckled against her, the deep darkness in his voice coming back again to remind her of who she was talking to. It did in no way break her away from the situation as she had expected, confirming her suspicion that she had known all along exactly what she was doing and with whom. “Of course not, Master. I am not underestimating you. You know my appearance means nothing to me.”

She was sure that was not true and felt tempted to call him out on it, but decided it was not the time. “What makes you think that I will not just send you back to that cold, damp dungeon of yours?”, she spat out, anger lingering in those last words.

His smile grew wider, if possible, and he whispered his answer to her.

"You know that if I leave you will have no choice but to relieve yourself of this ache." He moved her hand further until her own fingertips were brushing her pubic mound. Her breath hitched in her throat and she had to let him continue talking in her attempt not to show any reaction. "And, really, my Master, would you not let me do this for you? Do you not trust me?"  
That is when she should have said it. She should have told him that of course she did not trust him, that she would be a fool to do so, as she ordered him out of her room. Instead, she  spoke again, and her voice was much more of a whisper than she cared to admit.   
"But why? What can you possibly want from this?"   
Alucard's eyes darkened and, for a moment, she thought she could  hear the cockiness leaving his voice.   
"Even us immortals can long for human warmth once in eons." She felt the pressure on her hand relinquish, yet she did not find it in her to pull herself from him. She felt a tug at her chest that, wished as she did, had very little to do with the heat at her lower belly. Or, perhaps, everything to do with it.   
Her voice regained its strength and she pushed away from him.

“No.” He froze at her words. Painful as it may be, he would have stopped immediately if such were her orders, not out of obligation but because he would find no pleasure in coercing her. He narrowed his eyes, trying to read her or anticipate her next order, but none came. Instead, she turned around halfway and started unbuttoning her top, only the faintest of blushes coloring her cheeks. “If we are doing this, let’s skip the pretense.” He could tell that she had finished what she was doing, but did not try to turn her around yet. Her expression was unreadable when she looked at him over her shoulder and spoke again. “Lock the door.”

Alucard did not move from his position on the bed; he simply brought forth his shadows and turned the lock while he waited for her. She turned now fully to face him,  with the pajama top unbuttoned and her breasts exposed to his gaze. She sat on her legs sternly, refusing to show him any hesitation. Thus was his Master; straight to the point, cutting all the chase. If only she would understand that certain things were best enjoyed taken slow... But he could show her. His smile was both amused and pleased at her actions, but she now sat there, unsure of what to do next after such a bold move. He could see the shaking in her hands as she fought the urge to cover herself. _That_ was something he did not want. He took one last, lingering look at the sight in front of him and extended his arm to bring her to him.

Before she knew it, he had sat her straddling him, had pushed the clothing off her shoulders dropping it to the side of the bed, and put her arms around his neck. “Much more comfortable, aren't we?” He did not give her time to answer and kissed her again instead, encircling her waist with one of his slim arms.

She had expected this to be awkward; a situation in which both parties verbally agreed to be intimate like this sounded more like a transaction than anything, but she found it suited her, suited _them_. Any trace of modesty slipped away when he placed his bare hands on her waist, and she arched closer to him instinctively. She gasped at the feeling of the cotton shirt rubbing against her hardened nipples, feeling the softness of her vampire’s own breasts pressed against her. Of course the goddamned pervert would not have worn anything under the blouse. Nevertheless, she suddenly concluded that this was exactly where she ought to be; naked, limbs entangled with those of her pet vampire, who seemed intent on kissing her like there was no tomorrow. And, oh, God, the kissing… She could have spent all night just diving for his lips and being greeted by his ardor, feeling the tension inside her twist to almost painful levels, and yet she also wanted him to keep progressing, now that she had accepted the offer and had no reason to hold back.

His fingers traced each one of her ribs and she grunted in frustration, until he finally brushed her breast before cupping it with a gentle movement. Anticipating her reaction, he finished the kiss abruptly to hear her gasp. He rested his forehead against hers to watch her flushed face and she tried to avoid his gaze to no avail as he observed the responses to his touch unobstructed.

He kept her there with a firm grip, so even her squirming on his lap was subdued. With his eyes intently focused on her face; both of them hidden behind the curtain of long golden locks mixing with ebony ones, she had nowhere to turn or hide her reactions to what he was doing.   
"Who would have thought you were so sensitive under all those clothes... "   
She spoke through gritted teeth. "Screw you..."   
He looked amused, "I am quite sure that is exactly what you are doing, Master."   
She smacked his shoulder in frustration, which, of course, had no effect on the vampire. He only chuckled deep in his throat and resumed kissing her.  He loved teasing this woman, but he had no intention of doing so to the point of making her so flustered that she pushed him away. She got lost in the kiss once more, her breath heavy against his face while he resumed the caresses to her breasts. Her eyes only shot open when he flipped them over and she ended up with the pillows under her bare back and the vampire on top of her again.

He might not have been as imposing as he was in his male form, but it was powerful nonetheless. Once he moved her, however softly he did so, she would not be able to simply to push him off, so she gave up her attempts at fighting him to get back to their former position. This one, however, did allow her to look at the vampire’s full form again.  
He loomed over her, the full extent of that feminine beauty at display. As much as he always went on about how he cared not for his physical appearance, Integra could not help but notice that this was different from the way he had looked as a female decades before. The body was longer, limber, and, if one looked close enough like she was right now, there was something in its essence that resembled Alucard himself. From the proportions to the long, black hair, to the more delicate yet still chiseled facial features, she recognized him. And the _eyes._ It was not merely their obvious inhuman attributes, but the way he looked at her,.. Alucard was staring at her half-naked body with a mixture of hunger and reverence that she had only glimpsed before, in those furtive glances that she had caught when he had been too distracted to look away on time, and she was both embarrassed and thrilled to have her body gazed at with such devotion.

Alucard himself knew that he must have looked strange, predatory even, but how else would he react to such a sight readily offered to him? Her breasts rose and fell with the rhythm of her labored breathing. Though her emotions were in turmoil and he could sense it, she refused to back down and kept her firm gaze on him, almost daring _._ It was the perfect combination of willing vulnerability and fierceness, and it made having the Hellsing director under him in all her naked beauty even more thrilling.

He was enthralled by the stark contrast of his alabaster hands against her tawny skin when he moved them up the sides of her body to cup her breasts again. Her heart thumped loudly against her ribcage and, had he not come here with different intentions, he would have been tempted by the increase blood flow that roared in his dead eardrums at each of his movements **.** How could he have gotten this far? Perhaps he himself felt bolder looking like this, in a form so beautiful that no mind tricks had ever been required to enchant others with it....One hand reached up to her face and removed her glasses gently, setting them on the nightstand. He was fast to speak before she complained, this time nestling his face in the crook of her neck. “I do not want them to get in the way, my Master.” He emphasized this by licking the back of her ear before starting to kiss down her neck while he moved his free hand behind her head. She trembled under him and stifled her shuddering breath against his shoulder. Her hands wandered down his body to finally settle on his waist. The smaller frame and hips certainly had their advantages…  she wrapped her legs around his own to push him tighter against her, virtually immobilizing him as much as he had done to her, but she was gasping raggedly for air again when the position pushed her pelvis against his and caused the tiniest friction from her clothes.  He was thoroughly enjoying the changes in her breathing at all that he was doing, which he carried on enough to make her gasp and squirm against him, but trailed down with his tongue until he reached her shoulder. He knew that if he lingered in the area too long he might set her on alert, a very reasonable response to a vampire having his lips on your throat. Perhaps another time, he mused, before placing a kiss above her heartbeat on her chest. Her body tensed under his hands in anticipation, so he only teased her one more time by kneading her breast and making her sigh before he finally lowered his mouth on her.

She kept her eyes on him and watched him replace his thumb with his tongue on her left breast. He looked back up at her, refusing to let her escape his gaze this time, and drew a slow circle around her areola. Integra gasped at the sensation and the image of the pink, pale lips closing over her dark nipple and twisted her hand on this black locks. It was not only what he was doing with his mouth, though that did undoubtedly play an important part, but that the whole situation was arousing. His left hand snuck behind her and held her middle back to make her arch further into him and she responded in earnest, pushing her chest forward to urge him on.

The lack of her glasses made it so she could not fully focus the rest of the room, leaving nothing in her field of vision but him. She finally had to avert her eyes from the intensity of his actions; he was still tasting her skin demandingly, his tongue darting from between those soft lips she had kissed just moments before, savoring her with as much dedication as he did on the occasions on which she had offered just droplets of her blood. She looked up to the darkened ceiling, trying to stop her breathing from being too harsh and failing.

So she decided not to breathe at all. _Bad idea_ . She was sure she heard a soft, feminine chuckle in the back of her mind before he pressed his teeth ever so softly on her niple and her breath came out in a much louder gasp that she had intended. Nobody else in the house would hear her, but listening to her own wanton sounds gave a new materiality to the situation. She was startled only for an instant until he replaced his teeth with his tongue again as to soothe the skin from his previous action. _To hell with it._ She closed her eyes and pulled Alucard’s head with both hands to herself to hold him in place and make him continue doing whatever sinfully delicious thing he was doing with his mouth, her gasps now muffled against the top of his head only for him to hear.

Only when noticed that she was beginning to wriggle under him he separated his lips from her breasts before the caress could start hurting.   He kept kissing downwards, taking the time to give a playful swirl of his tongue to her navel, and lowered his hands to rest them at both sides of her hips while his thumbs caressed over her waist. He spent some seconds fascinated by the softness of her skin and the way his fingers made dimples into the flesh.  Yes, she was toned from the constant conditioning she put herself through in the unlikely event that it would be her who fought a vampire, and he would be the first to admit that he enjoyed watching her fencing practice from the shadows, but she was far from the unnatural, marble-like perfection of the very body he was inhabiting that night. He wanted to tell her how delightful  humans, in all their imperfection, appeared to those like him. How the softness of her stomach, the way the hem of her pants made an almost imperceptible indent on her skin only rose his passion further, but he knew his Master to sometimes be too preoccupied with her stoic appearance to accept such a comment, so he would just enjoy her and not say a thing.

There was only a small resistance from her until she overcame the instinct to be modest and allowed him to pull the clothes off her and throw them to the side of the bed, where his gloves, jacket, and the rest of her pajamas laid in a pile. He did not immediately  set himself in front of her, instead leaving kisses from one hipbone to the other. Sheltered by his own hair from her view and with her distracted by his ministrations, he gave a side glance at the bottom half of her naked body. His eyes widened slightly at the sight; she lay fully exposed to him, not even a speck of hair covering the area at the apex of her thighs. He caressed her in a swift motion  with the back of his fingers, relishing in the silk-smooth feeling of the exposed skin and making her sigh and relax further into him. It had not been a razor to do such clean job, but actual wax. It was hard not to smile at how her stoicism showed in the way she kept her own body: clean, statuesque, as if trying to recoil from any human imperfection even if nobody but herself could see it. Not that something like body hair would matter to him from an aesthetic point of view, but there were certain advantages...

All the better then. He ran his tongue on the soft skin of her mound, eyes fixated on hers, and felt her hips quiver  under his firmly-placed hands. Making circular, moist patterns on the skin was a tease, yet pleasant enough for her to sigh in content and bring her hand down to his head to lazily play with the long strands of hair that slipped between her fingers.

He spread slick folds with his right hand and took the time to run his finger on the inside of her outer labia just to hear her gasping. She tried moving around to have him touch her where she wanted him to, but this time he did not let her. He kept torturing her by pressing and massaging everywhere except where she needed and brought the now damp fingers to his lips. He moved the hair out of his face with a graceful movement and licked his fingers while looking at her in a way that could only be described as obscene, tongue lingering unnecessarily long on the digits while he smiled up at her, until he finally moved to slide one of them inside her and her whole body jerked up at the sensation.

She only let out a surprised whimper. She was quick to drape a hand over her face-not that she could truly hide her pleasure from someone whose sense were as sharp as his, but she could try. He moved his finger in slow strokes, waiting for her to get fully accustomed to the sensation.

It did not take long.

Her voice came muffled, but reached him loud enough in his mind. “More.” He obliged the obvious demand and inserted another finger, reveling in the warmth of her core on his cold skin. His lips curved into a fond smile. While much praised, the notion of the oblivious virgin was impractical, and he was much pleased that his Master was aware of what she wanted. There was something intimate in the fact that she would allow him to share this with her. This was not, however the time to dwell in such sentimentalities, because  Integra did not ask for things; she demanded, and he was finding that carnal pleasure was not an exception. He could not help but feel that, nevermind their current position, she was the one taking her pleasure from him and not the other way around, and he would not have had it any other way. He was enraptured by the sight under him; his Master's hips undulated towards his hand, making it almost unnecessary for him to even move his fingers. He was, again, only following her, responding to her thrusts as she sought the angle and pace that suited her best, like she did in any other aspect of their relationship.

He kept thrusting, but he moved up to look closer at her, forcing her to uncover her face and look back at him. She hissed through gritted teeth when he sped up the movement of his hand again. The look in his eyes became hard for her to read, either because of their inherent inscrutability or because of how the pleasure was building up in her. Her breathing came out hard, the rhythm growing increasingly erratic as he sinuously moved inside her, but she did not have to hold his gaze much longer as he bent down to lick her lip, which threatened to bleed from how hard she had been biting it.

The change in position made it so he could not reach as deep into her, and he cursed internally for having chosen to be shorter than her for the night, but he compensated by rubbing the base of his hand harder against her in a motion that massaged her clitoris as well as her outer labia. The trade paid off; she broke the kiss momentarily and, with something that sounded much like a squeal, she arched her back leaving almost all of it off the mattress and pressed into his hand again, trying to part her lips so his palm would touch her directly.

Then she moaned.

That sound… it was not masked behind her hand or against his body, and he had never heard such a beautiful, vulnerable cry leave her lips, not even on the very rare occasions that she touched herself. She had always made sure to be quiet, and the fact that it had been impossible for her this time only made him try harder to get another reaction like that from her. In the back of his mind, he felt glad that he was not in his male form, or the temptation to take her might have proven too much, even for a creature that had spent centuries practicing strategic self-control.

She was groaning softly now, frustrated cries as she tried to move her pelvis in a way that would allow her more constant contact.  This was not enough... he had built this up, and she would have release. As much as he was enjoying the situation, he knew better than to make his Master wait. With one last tug at her bottom lip, he ended the kiss and moved down on her body, tracing her skin with his tongue as he descended. He made sure to thrust his fingers deep again as his change in position allowed it, smiling at her gasps of pleasure intermingled with frustration. He gave a tortuously long lick to her wet skin, all the way from where his fingers were buried deep inside her up to the highest point **.** Enough teasing; she knew what she wanted and he did not feel inclined to deprive himself from her taste any longer. He settled himself on the crumpled sheets and lapped at her slowly in but precisely, following the rhythm of his thrusts. Having her muscles tense and her legs thrash around him was almost as delightful as it had been to look at her lustful expression.

She propped herself on her elbows, wanting, _needing_ to see him as his tongue worked on her tight bundle of nerves. He opened his eyes at her with crimson orbs shining brightly among his hair, which draped over her own thighs and mingled with the golden curls that sprawled under her. Though embarrassed, she held his gaze as he worked her sex, cheeks burning more intensely at the sheer devotion that she found in his eyes. Whatever he had said, whatever lie she had decided to tell herself to get to this point, it was no longer sustainable; there was something definitely exhilarating about having it be someone else’s touch, particularly someone who looked so alluring while doing it…

She had focused so much on watching him that she had forgotten to keep quiet, and was now moaning again, her body moving in unison with him. Integra wondered how he could be so skilled with his fingers as to make them move in a swift motion along with his tongue that she could not differentiate what caresses were his mouth and which his digits. _Screw him and his centuries worth of practice._

He kept alternating between strong and soft strokes, keeping her on the edge of climax but not quite getting her there, and, while it was the most delicious torture she could imagine, it was driving her insane with prolonged anticipation. With a strangled noise deep in her throat, Integra pulled the vampire’s face against her so hard that it was  fortunate that her lover did not have the need to breathe. Alucard purred at the commanding motion and licked harder while she watched him intently.

“Keep going or I am sending you back and finishing this off with my own hands.” Oh, that was it, the admission to his own words before; even if she had stopped him she feared that she would have gone crazy if she didn't at least get her pleasure by herself. He snickered against her skin and even that soft rumble made her shudder. It was an unnecessary warning; he could not summon anything that would make him pull away from her warmth and the cries he elicited from her.  He pressed firmly with fingers and tongue in an angle that he had only hinted at before, and her hand twitched in his hair.

“Oh, _right there._ ” She bit her lip, ashamed of having spoken in such  a lascivious voice, but it was wiped from her mind when her servant paid heed to her words and intensified his ministrations in the exact manner that had made her react. “Fuck, yes…” She tugged on his hair harder and bit her lip to stop herself from uttering all of the dirty words and commands that filled her mind. It was both humiliating and delicious to be rendered to such a primal, vulgar state… She gave in to the sensation completely, thrusting hard against him, quickening his rhythm, her mewling noises mixing with Alucard’s low grunts as he followed her body’s demands.

Her pleasure did not take her by surprise; it was the peaking culmination of the slow buildup he had put her through. Her mouth opened into a silent cry and only her ragged breathing and the sound of his lips and tongue working between her legs filled the room as she rode the waves of her orgasm against his face.

He finally pulled away from her when she started twisting her legs as to shut them. He gave one last playful lick to the apex of her outer folds that elicited an audible gasp from her and made the muscles of her stomach twitch again before allowing her to lay back.

He moved up to rest his head on the pillow again as silently as he could. He knew well that the moment was fragile, and anything, from a comment to a sudden movement, could break it and have her send him away. It would have been worth it either way, even if she locked him up for weeks in punishment. He licked his lips and tasted her again; he had been punished much worse for less satisfying actions.

He could not read her expression, so he just watched. Integra was lying silent on her bed, an arm draped over her eyes waiting for her own breathing to normalize. Her body still glistened with sweat and the traces that his tongue had drawn downwards on her body, yet she made no move to cover herself. And so he waited.

It might have been minutes before she turned towards him and looked at him between her fingers. “Alucard?” Her voice sounded hoarse and much too quiet.

“Hmm?” he purred, and reached out with his hand towards her face to move a stray hair from her cheek that was sticking to her damp skin. When he was about to trail it down to her shoulder, she grabbed his wrist with her own hand to stop him, but, instead of pushing him away, she pulled him to her and he allowed himself to be brought back into her embrace. He was suddenly pressed against her slick skin and she was using her lips to part his as she harshly used both hands to lift his face up, blunt nails scraping his scalp. She was kissing him with as much force, if not more, than before, and his mind toyed with the hopeful idea that she might let him bring her to those heights of pleasure again. If she would only allow him, he would stay with her all night, until she had to beg him to stop even as she came again for him…

Her tongue was moving with urgency inside  his mouth, lapping at his demandingly, as if attempting to take her own taste away from him, and after some seconds he gave up on keeping up with her ardor and let her take charge again, turning them over so he was the one pinned under her naked body, leaving a damp trail on his pants as she straddled his thigh. He was too pleased with the sight above him to notice that her movement had also brought her knee against the apex of his thighs. Integra gave him a devious smile that was at the same time deliciously seductive and terrifying, before consciously moving her knee against him, gently, but firmly enough to press onto him.

He answered her motion with an audible moan and threw his head back on the pillows. Damn this woman… He had been focused on her pleasure and ignored the obvious effect that the acts of the night were having on his own physique, unaccustomed as he was to it.  She heard him call her name and, breathing heavily herself, moved her knee in a circular motion, observing his reactions on his face.

"Tell me, Servant, is this female body you have devised accurate?" Her hand traveled down and replaced her knee with a more precise touch through the fabric of his pants. The pleading cry that tore past his lips only served to make her feel bolder  “Do you feel like a woman would when I do this?” She opened her hand on him, palm rubbing in a circular motion like he had done to her before. She knew exactly where to touch him, and his hips bucked under her.

“Yes, Master…” the last syllable dragged out and became a soft squeal. She moved her hand away from him much to his dismay, and brought it up to his face before pushing her thumb past the vampire’s lips into the cold wetness of his mouth and pressed it ever so slightly against the tip of a fang.

“Do not bite.” She ordered, yet she tempted him further by allowing the blood come to the surface of her skin without letting the sharpness of his teeth pierce it and make her bleed.  He watched her reverently with eyes half open under the long eyelashes and gave a long lick to her finger with his tongue. She sighed and moved her legs, so now it was her thigh against him instead of her knee, and lifted her chin in a silent order. His lips closed around her finger and he sucked on it, groaning when she started moving and rubbing her leg against him through the clothes. He was swirling his tongue around her skin in the same rhythm she was setting. His eyes had glazed over  and she felt the wetness around her thumb drip from the side of his mouth and onto her other fingers , the coldness making her shiver.

She increased the pressure and his breath hitched, finally releasing her finger from his mouth when he tried to speak.

“Master, you do not have to-”

She leaned forward and the grin on her face and determination in her eyes was enough to make him stop talking.

“This has nothing to do with an obligation.” She flickered her tongue against his earlobe and he squirmed against her. "You wanted to play this game, Alucard, I am only finishing what you started."

She broke their contact to stare down at him, both hands at his sides.

“You will be naked.” Her voice held no doubt, and it was an order without her needing to command it in a way that would activate his seals. This was the request of a lover, the fair payment for what he had just done to her, and if he refused it would have built a wall between them that he might never have the opportunity to tear down again. He was still too stunned and paralyzed by his own arousal to interrupt her as she struggled to free him of his clothes.

She suddenly stopped unbuttoning his shirt and clung onto the fabric, not looking up at him. Her voice was commanding, but he detected a tremor in it. "If you fake this, I will lock you up for another twenty years." She was not wrong in fearing that he would. He was a creature of pretense after all, trained to feign any emotion or pleasure as he needed in order to achieve his goals, and he had done that with this body more times than he wished to recount. It was, then, out of the question, but he was not even sure of what this body _felt_ like, much less…

He only nodded and had her look into his eyes, her cool gaze attempting to discern any traces of deceit. She felt something slither against her body in a swift motion and the next second his clothes were gone and her skin was touching his. He smiled weakly, trying to look smug, but his voice was too soft to carry the coyness he had wanted it to.

“Is this what you wished for, Master?”

Integra relaxed at being able to stop fumbling with his clothes with clumsy fingers that seemed intent on not obeying her. She grazed his bare arm with her knuckles, refusing yet to look at the naked body pressed against her own if it would have meant separating her gaze from his crimson one. She had the most serious look in her face, the one she had when she pondered different options in her daily work, and she only nodded before her response came out in little more than a murmur. “Yes.”

She hovered over him long enough that he started becoming acutely aware of all the sensations. Her hair fell over both of them, trickling down his sides, and it _tickled._ That was not something that he was used to feeling. In fact, he could not remember whether his usual body reacted this way at all, but the sudden mental image of being in the same position in his male form made his desire grow painful. Oh, to have to bear the very same sweet torture that he had subjected her to…

She began kissing him again, aware that her lips would hurt by the time morning came. He was now the one moaning into her mouth as her hands roamed up and down his body, over the swell of hips and grabbed a handful of his buttocks to press him against her and he hissed somewhere between pleasure and pain. “Master…” She shushed whatever else he was trying to say in a kiss that left both of them panting and then moved from his mouth to below his ear.

She was more teeth and roughness than he could have allowed himself, and the almost translucent skin was soon marked reddish, marks that would fade almost immediately when she moved her lips away. Unlike him, she had no qualms about sucking and biting his neck, and he was soon gasping for air that he did not need. She dipped her tongue into the hollow of his prominent collarbone and trailed it to the center. He grunted and his hands on her arms shook.

"Who would have thought you were so sensitive under all of those clothes?" she mocked, not a smile on her lips but an amused tingle to her voice. She did not wait for a reply, and kept moving down his body. She was all wandering lips and teeth and fingers sinking into his skin, tasting and stroking, and he was both turned on and amazed by the fact that she was the ones that was acting like the most gorgeous of succubi at that very moment and he could do absolutely nothing but let her take him in any way she desired.

His whimpers, feminine but monstruous all the same and so very _his_ , only emboldened her. Mine. _Mine_. The word rang in her mind and everything was swept from it except the desire to conquer and claim every inch of this ravishing body that he had offered up to her, truly the only way in which she did not already have him. He was usually all about blabbering to her, trying to rile her up, and now here he was, not forming any coherent sentence. When she fondled one breast with her hand she hummed in pleasure herself. Yes, he had created quite the perfect body indeed, and it seemed to fit perfectly with her own.  He arched for her touch and his body trembled with each rough caress.

“Stop wriggling, Servant” She muttered, before closing her lips upon a fair nipple. He made a strangled noise and gripped the sheets around them in an effort to follow her instruction and not move,

It had been too long since he had done this, since anyone had done this to him, lost in bloodlust as he usually, and he had forgotten what it felt like, the small sparkles of pleasure and pain as she bit down on the hardened bud. He could feel the way her exploration of him spurred her arousal again and when she moved to the other breast she looked up at him and he saw his lust reflected in her eyes. She repeated her previous actions much in the same manner that he had done to her, hiding nothing of how much she enjoyed the form he had taken.

His garnet eyes kept looking at her from that beautiful face with an intensity that she recognized well, his lips parted slightly with the hint of a smirk. He was starting to get a semblance of  self-control and his usual smugness back, until she slid her hand from his hip down between their pressed bodies to touch him.  She was moving much quicker than he had, but, if the wetness between his legs was any indication, she did not need to wait. He moved his hands to her back and clung to her, burying his face in her shoulder. The feeling was too overpowering yet foreign, the way he felt like he was melting into her hand.

She stopped and let her hand linger close enough that he could feel its heat but not receive its contact. He could hear the self-satisfaction in her words when she turned her head to whisper in his ear.

“Do you want this, Alucard?”

Did he? All he knew was that he wanted her to continue, that all that he could concentrate on was the feeling of her over him, around him, of his cold skin becoming warm from her touches, of nerve endings that had not been used in far too long coming back to life for her.

His voice trembled when he answered “Yes…”

Integra’s grin was predatory on the side of his face. She felt drunk on the power she held over him and extended his agony some more. “What is it that you want?”

His eyes were still shut, face tightly pressed to her body. He moved his pelvis but not enough to reach her hand.

“Touch me, my Master…” She made no movement and he knew exactly the word that she was waiting for, because it was what he had wanted to hear from her, and yet here it was him that would have to break and utter it. “ _Please_ touch me...”

She chuckled and complied, closing the almost inexistent distance between her hand and his flesh. He groaned as she run her fingers up and down a couple of times and finally pressed them exactly where she knew he needed. The building pleasure from before came back in full force when she moved in a circular motion that he followed with his own hips as much as he could under her body. She felt him starting to move against her but she grunted, frustrated at how uncomfortable it was to blindly touch him like this, and abruptly shifted down on the bed and spread his legs in front of her. He might have been right about it being slightly easier with him in this form. She might have not had experience but at least she knew enough about her own body to do this, and from his reactions she was sure that she must have been doing something right. He was looking at her intensely, the beautiful doll-like mask twisted by raw desire and something akin to apprehension. Payback was sweet indeed.

His mind could barely register what was happening anymore. How had she managed to turn the tables so quickly? He might have conjured the image of his Master in a very similar position many times in his fantasies, for he was a depraved monster after all, but not like _this_ … It hit him that he really had not thought this through, and the anticipation was both intoxicating and terrified him in a way that was rare for him.

“Master, what are you-?”

She did not waste her time answering that stupid question and suddenly her mouth was on him to make him shut up.  
_Warm_. That was all that filled his mind for a moment; her lips were so incredibly warm on him, even more so than her hands had been, and he inched further against her just to get more of that human warmth. She grabbed him firmly from his hips and pulled him to her and started using her tongue, slowly at first to gauge his responses, and more steadily when she decided that she had found the right pattern to have him squirm like he had under her hand.

He had forgotten how overpowering carnal pleasure could be, how it would course through the body and make even the edge of his lips tingle. He wa struggling against her, but even he himself was not sure if he was trying to pull away from the intense pleasure or fall into it completely. She grabbed his hands and intertwined her fingers with his, both as a way to reassure him and a way to pin him down further against the mattress.

He took a deep breath that he did not need to force this body to obey him. He should have been able to fully separate his mind from his outer self, but he had done much too good of a job with this form, and every lap of her tongue erased a bit more of rationality. He noticed, through his hazed mind,that she was, in part, copying what his tongue had done to her earlier, but she was incorporating new movements in response to his own reactions. Such a quick learner, this dear Master of his...  
She moved her tongue away to suck on the outer lips for a moment, and the change in sensations still made him tremble around her.   
"Integra..."   
He had forgotten her title and was sobbing out her name softly with every stroke, not sure anymore if he was begging her to stop or to continue, but she went back to focus on his center regardless. His words were becoming unintelligible to her, a pleading mixture of Romanian and her name that made her insides tighten. It was addicting; making him more and more dependant of her lips and tongue on him, and she no longer wanted to torture him by keeping him on the edge as long as he kept reacting to her like that. All thoughts of this as a simple way of getting even were thrown aside and she focused on his pleasure and the way he called out for her in muffled cries, and she had to wonder if it was possible that she could come again from the sheer turn on that was to have him wet and dripping for her. She looked up to him and saw his eyes starting to close, his face becoming obscured by the sleek ebony hair of his bangs, so she formed words loud enough in her head that he would listen and obey.

_Keep your eyes on me._

His face shot upright and exposed flushed cheeks and unfocused eyes. She would have smiled if she had not been fully focused on using her mouth in other ways, and she worked harder and faster on him if only to enjoy the way his eyes threatened to roll back and became almost teary as he struggled to obey her order.

He wanted to laugh; at himself, at the course that the night had taken. Oh, he had indeed underestimated the potential for pleasure of the female body...and he had underestimated his Master, despite his earlier assertion. He was smiling in awe at her even as the task of keeping himself from closing his eyes and throwing his head back grew almost impossible. What she was doing was beyond anything he had imagined for that night, and that he, the No Life King would be rendered powerless under the attentive mouth of his Master who was bringing him close, so close, so close… Giving pleasure was one thing, but having him in the receiving end was the true proof of her control. He realized, once more, how vulnerable she had been to him when it was his tongue circling her, how she had let herself fall apart against his mouth. The flashing memory of her orgasm superposing the very present image of her head between his thighs, eyes fixated on his, made the last shred of his control slip. Eyes open but no longer seeing, his body convulsed sharply and a cry of pleasure tore through his throat. His orgasm overtook him from low in his belly and spread through him down to his curled toes on her back, making his stomach muscles clench spasmodically. Integra felt it before it crashed over him and moaned herself as she sucked and lapped at him, doing her best to keep him in place through it.

He felt like an eternity had passed before she let his pleasure subdue and separated her lips from him softly,  careful not to hurt him with overstimulation despite her previous roughness. She moved from between his legs, tired herself, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She fell by his side on the pillows with her hair covering most of her face and still clinging stubbornly to her body.

He shut his eyes tightly and reopened them into the semi darkness of the room. He felt dazed and light-headed, thrown off balance. He shook his head to dissipate the feeling but still kept his eyes down, hidden under the convenient strands of long hair. Things had certainly taken an interesting turn… Seeing that Integra was not moving yet not asleep, he assumed it was his queue to leave and started getting off the bed as stealthily as possible.  His small feet made no noise as they slid towards the center of the bedroom.

“Where do you think you are going?” He stopped dead on his tracks before he could walk further or materialize any clothes back. He turned around and stared at her with evident confusion, and she had to suppress the urge to laugh at his clueless expression. She did her best to put on a serious face herself. “It is certainly rude of you to leave now. Unless, of course, that is what you want, in which case you are free to go.”

It took some more moments of him trying to figure out what she meant before he answered, eyes still downcast, his voice low and, dare she say, slightly ashamed as he spoke. “No, Master.”

She did smile this time, pride filling her as she noted that he still sounded short of breath, as if he had forgotten that he did not need any at all in the first place. She placed her hand on the empty side of the mattress. “Then come back to bed already.”

She saw him hesitate, but he started to make his way back to her. She stopped him with her voice again before he could reach the bed. “Change back to your usual form now.” That made him stand up fully straight and stare at her once more, eyes wide open and lips slightly agape. She doubted she had ever seen him this confused before and it was nothing short of hilarious. He finally looked down and she saw that beautiful female body morph back into the regular vampire’s appearance that she had grown so familiar with. She sighed contently as she assessed his nakedness in this form. _This would do quite nicely as well_.

She started getting herself under the covers before looking back at his looming form, still unmoving. Did he doubt the sincerity of the offer? She rolled her eyes at the situation, and opened the covers for him to get in, which finally made him move. In opposition to how he had acted before, he seemed almost unsure of how much to touch her or how close to get to her, so she was the one that pulled him to her, crushing his now larger body to hers. Apart from the obvious anatomical differences, she was relieved to realize that him being this close again did not feel foreign at all. She used her hands on his cheeks to make him look at her so she could study his face. He was looking at her in pure satiated bliss, holding her gaze steadily as he caressed her arm with the back of his fingers. She recognized the same eyes that only minutes before had been looking at her in the body of a woman, now in the familiar features of her servant, and tilted her head to kiss him. After a brief hesitation, he responded to her and encircled her smaller frame in his arms, purring against her much like he had earlier. The kiss was soft and lazy, a stark contrast to their earlier encounters, but she found herself sighing against him.

Integra was the one to pull away. She felt a familiar warmth spreading through her body, and, had she not been so exhausted, she might have wanted to stay awake and use the rest of the night to familiarize herself with this physique of his. Instead, she laid back and muttered, “Now, let me sleep.”

He tightened his hold on her and laid his head on her chest. The sound of her heart and her breathing, now back to their regular rate, started lulling him to sleep despite the growing darkness that surrounded them.

“Alucard?”

“Yes?” His voice sounded equally tired and content.

“Thank you for the present.”

She could actually feel his lips curving into a smile before answering in a whisper, “Anytime, my Master.”

She ran her fingers through his unruly locks, so different now from what they had been earlier- perfectly straight and tidy- until her movement started slowing down. He thought she had fallen asleep before she replied with a mischievous smile of herself. “It will still be my birthday for another full day.”

He chuckled and moved his face to place a lingering kiss along her jawline before settling back on her chest and allowing himself to fall into a dreamless sleep.

  


**Finis**

 


End file.
